Darkskin
Darkskins are a subrace of Humans, who dwell in Far Far East. History Darkskins are descendants of rareripe Nords, who used to travel the seas. Many sailor Nords were shipwrecked in Far Far East. Their light skin eventually endarkened to brown. They have maintained their language and much of their size and strength. Appearance Darkskins have maintained their size and strength of their Nord ancestors, while Mankind has not. Darkskins have ocher-ish to dark brown skin color, brown or black hair which often have extraordinary hairstyles and turquoise or dark brown - black colored eyes. They often paint their body with sacred signs and wear various trinkets. Darkskin Tribes * Windstrong Tribe - The biggest Darkskin tribe which represents Darkskin race among the Force and the Guardians. Their capital is Aracnica. * Vonasond Tribe - Darkskin tribe which is affiliated with the Guardians. They dwell in Vonasond * Adalwathan Tribe - Darkskin tribe which dwells in the Island of Corpses. These Darkskins are cannibals. * Estuzaran Tribe - Darkskin tribe which lives in the village of Estuzar. These Darkskins have begun to fought against Humans of Holy Bay in order to save forests. These Darkskins have always been very distant from other Darkskin Tribes. Great assassins, dodgers and rogues. * Selwenen Tribe - Small offspring tribe of Estuzaran Tribe which is comprised of assassins and rogues. They hide in Sanguinary Lair. They attack Eastern Golden Dig and Humans of Holy Bay. Culture Religion Darkskins follow the path of voodoo, and they believe to karma (or what they call: loha). Arts Goblins have brought with themselves shamanistic arts of voodoo. Now Darkskins are even better shamans than Trolls are. They honor the spirits of the nature (who they call Nashi) and the spirits of their ancestors, and they turn to these spirits for wisdom and guidance. Darkskins are great jewelcrafters, too. They design their bracelets, necklaces and other trinkets out of amber, agate, wood and bones which are commonly found in the islands of Far Far East. Darkskins have also tamed many various animals: hens, parrots, crocolisks and bees. They use hens in order to get eggs and meat, crocolisks - for use in battles, bees - in order to get honey. Affiliation Darkskins are neutral against both major factions of Axarond - the Guardians and the Force. However they are befriended with Humans and Goblins. Darkskins now have to make hard choice, choosing between Force and Guardians. Darkskins know Goblins for several centuries already, and both races are great trading partners. Only negative charachteristic of Goblins is that they impoverish the land of Far Far East, by mining gold. In the same time Darkskins are familiar with Humans for only couple of years. Humans help Darkskins educate and share their culture with Darkskins, but in the same time Humans endanger safety of Darkskins by building Gaol and impoverishing their homeland, by cutting forests, mining gold and growing their own plants, which uproot native plants. It is known that both factions use Darkskins as slaves, and that their future will be dark and gloomy under the leadership of both factions, but they can not choose to be neutral with both, because it endanger their future in Far Far East. Category:Races Category:Darkskin